The disclosures herein relate in general to digital image processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for converting a two-dimensional visual image (“2D image”) into its corresponding three-dimensional visual image (“3D image”).
For converting a 2D image into its corresponding 3D image, two different views (e.g., left view and right view) of the 3D image are created from a single view of the 2D image. Such conversion may introduce geometric distortions into the 3D image. Such geometric distortions can strain a human's viewing of the 3D image, thereby causing eventual discomfort (e.g., headaches and/or eye muscle pain). Such discomfort is a shortcoming, which discourages the human's viewing (e.g., with consumer products) of the 3D image that results from such conversion.